Blackmail
by insipidity
Summary: Gwaine finds out Merlin's a sorcerer. What will Merlin do to make him shut up? One-shot.


**Chapter 1**

It had happened so fast. Merlin hadn't had the time to think. Arthur had been lying on the ground, unconscious, about to be killed by a wyvern. As Gwaine had been thrown to the ground by another wyvern, he wasn't able to help him. Left without choice, Merlin had used his ability to command the wyverns. Like father, like son.

Everything would have been fine. Arthur was alive, all three of them were alive. Everything would have been fine, had it not been for that one thing.

Gwaine had seen Merlin. It was obvious from the way he was looking at him after the battle. Once everything had been sorted out and the injured men had been treated, Gwaine came for him.

They made their way into Gwaine's chambers. In contrast to his life before coming to Camelot or being knighted, now that he was a knight he even had a servant, whom he dismissed for the night so he and Merlin could talk in private.

Once alone, Gwaine circled him with a calculating look on his face. "Are you going to tell?" Merlin finally asked. After all, that was what he was there to ask, wasn't it?

Gwaine finally stopped walking and settled to face the young warlock. "I don't mind magic. But Arthur might."

"So.."

"So.." Gwaine leaned in so close that Merlin became nervous. His feelings for the man, though unrequited, were strong, and Gwaine's tendency to lean close to him only fueled his desire for the man. "If you do what I want, I don't think there's a reason anyone should find out, is there?"

Merlin gulped. "What do you want?" He tried not to stare at Gwaine's chest that was still slightly sweaty from the battle earlier. Gwaine's body was distracting him from the conversation.

"I think you know", Gwaine said and licked his lips suggestively.

Merlin's mind went into overdrive. "You're blackmailing me so you can lie with me?"

"You up for it?" Gwaine asked. He hovered his lips over Merlin's seductively. Merlin half-closed his eyes. It would be wrong. In fact, twisted. And yet, at least he'd get to be with the man. At least once. "Yes", Merlin whispered and sealed the contract with a kiss.

At least he tried to. When he leaned forward to kiss Gwaine, the man flinched back and burst out laughing. "Wow, Merlin. You really don't get it when someone's playing a joke on you." He took a while to calm himself down. He was still giving out small bursts of laughter as he turned his gaze back to Merlin, but when he saw the boy's face, he stopped laughing.

A mixture of feelings was fighting inside Merlin's heart. Disappointment, for the man hadn't been serious. Regret, for Merlin had been. Anguish, for his love had just walked all over his feelings. Several other negative feelings were also present, but he had no time to dwell on those, as everything he was feeling seemed to be displayed on his face, and Gwaine looked like he had finally realized them. If Merlin were to stay any longer in this place, he would've broken down. He needed to get out. "Goodnight. I just remembered I need to take care of something."

Gwaine saw Merlin's face. The boy looked like he was about to cry. Surely the boy couldn't have thought he had been serious? He cursed himself for his sense of humor. He had expected Merlin to laugh along with him, but apparently he had gone too far with this prank. Merlin was so dutiful and responsible all the time. He didn't have the same kind of experience Gwaine had. The boy probably hadn't even been laid for crying out loud. Gwaine had pushed him too far. He cursed himself again. For once in his life he had a friend, and this was how he repaid him? When the boy tried to excuse himself, Gwaine grabbed him and turned him to face him.

When Gwaine took a hold of him, Merlin looked away because his cheeks were burning. He couldn't handle Gwaine's physical proximity right then and there.

"Look, I'm sorry. I thought it would be funny, but as it turns out, I was a jerk. I should've remembered how inexperienced you are", Gwaine told him apologetically.

"Is that how you see me as?" Merlin raised his gaze to Gwaine's. Gwaine wasn't sure what he saw in Merlin, but if he hadn't known better, he could have sworn Merlin was hitting on him. Couldn't be. Gwaine shook his head. He tried again. "I'm sorry?"

"It's alright." Merlin was prepared to lie his way out of the situation. Anything to get out of the room.

"No it's not. I can see you are upset."

"It's nothing." Merlin took a breath. "I'm just tired and it's been a long day."

Gwaine wasn't convinced, so he moved onto where he thought the problem lied. "I won't tell anyone you're a sorcerer. I think it's a unique ability you have. I don't much understand it, considering I've only seen it once, but ordering wyverns around seems pretty handy."

Merlin gave him a tired smile. "Thank you." He wiped his face with his sleeve. "I should go."

"Okay. Sleep well. May tomorrow be a better day." Gwaine decided to let him rest. He'd try apologizing to him better the next day.

"Well it must be. It's not every day the object of your affection blackmails you for sex and you consent to it, only to get the revelation that it was one big hoax." Merlin spoke without thinking. He covered his mouth with his hand when he realized what he had said. "Goodnight", he repeated and sprinted from the chambers.

Gwaine waved after him. Then he realized what Merlin had said. His eyes became wide.


End file.
